The Day
by Crimson Daydreamer
Summary: Beca knew that the day was going to come sooner or later, she just didn't know when it would, or that she would be on her own when it happened. Sort of sequel to 5 Months Later. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! Me again, back with another Jesse/Beca fic. This is another sort-of-sequel to my other two fics- 3 Minutes Later and 5 Months More. Hope you like it, and as always-reviews are most appreciated :)**

She was creating a new mix when it happened. She was sitting, her laptop balanced atop her large, pregnant stomach when the first strikes of pain began.

She shifted her weight in the chair briefly before starting back again onto the new mash-up saved upon her computer. When it happened again she ignored it. She knew all about how false alarms occurred all the time to some people, and didn't want people to make a fuss over her if it was just that, so she waited. And waited. And waited. And when nothing reoccurred, she went back to her work.

That's when it happened again, this time harder, and with no delay. This wasn't a false alarm. She knew that for a fact - it felt too real to be a false alarm.

She didn't know what to do. She was home alone, having sent her worrywart husband to work that morning with the promise that she would be fine. Oh how wrong she was.

Her teeth are clenched as she hobbles towards the front of the house, where her phone is situated. Navigating the stairs in her current state proved to be a problem, so she sits in front of them and slides down each one slowly. It's a slow and painful process of course, especially for her impatient self, but it beat the risk of slipping and falling with the amount pain she was experiencing.

Making it to the phone, she dials the first number she sees, hoping that her speed dial won't fail her now of all times.

"Beca? What's up?" she recognises the voice instantly, and sighs with relief, glad it wasn't someone like Fat Amy or Bumper (don't even ask how she has that number).

"Chloe, hey. Jesse's at work and I think I'm in labour. I'm home alone and don't know what to do, and I don't want to worry Jesse just yet." Her breathing is becoming shallow, making her words sound more like desperate gasps of air than anything remotely non-prehistoric.

"Oh my God! Okay, hold on-I'll be right there, I'm just around the corner."

Beca counts to 100 five times, while simultaneously taking deep breaths for distraction before Chloe bursts through the door. Judging from her red face and out of breath expression, the heavily pregnant woman deduces that she must have run straight from her car outside.

"Ok…ok…ok…" Chloe manages to stutter out whilst helping Beca hobble out of the door and to her car. "Next stop hospital. How are you feeling? Are you ok? Nothing abnormal? Do you think the baby is ok?" Her questions are even more rapid fire than normal as she helps Beca buckle her seatbelt before doing the same for herself.

It's obvious that Chloe is just as nervous, after all, two of her closest friends were having a baby together, this was the happiest she had ever seen Beca in a long time, and if anything went wrong today of all days, she wasn't quite sure whether she would bounce back with ease, if at all. She had a right to be worried.

"Chloe, breath. At least one of us has to stay calm here". Beca's voice is as calm as ever, anyone who didn't know her would think she wasn't freaking out. Anyone who did would know that she was.

"Well have you at least called Jesse yet?"

Shit. She hadn't even thought about telling her husband yet.

Her face and voice were lined with pain, and beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead as the contractions continued. She only just managed a short "doing it now" as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled number one.

"Becs? What's wrong?" If she wasn't in so much pain, she would smile at how cute he sounded when he was worried, not that she would tell anyone that of course, what with the badass image she needed to uphold.

"Jesse, it's time"

"Time for what?" comes the clueless response – oh he's lucky he's cute.

"Baby…labour…now". Her voice is strained, only half her words seem to be working.

"What!? Now?! Ok, don't panic" His voice is panicking. "Are you still at home? Have you called anyone else yet? How long has it been? Are you ok?"

Beca closes her eyes and continues to take breaths; her fists clenched in at her sides, half from the pain and half from the stress of her husband. Yes she loved him, and yes, he was the sweetest man she had ever met, but when he worried, he worried. Especially if it was over something that involved her.

And in all honesty she was scared. Jesse had only ever seen her cry a few times – she had always seen crying as a form of weakness, something that showed the vulnerability she had spent years working to guard, to protect, to stop from getting hurt.

Beca was strong. He knew that, she knew that. He knew that she shed tears rarely, and when she did, he knew that that was when something was seriously wrong.

She refused to cry now. He had always been her rock, but right then it would only make him panic more, and she needed him calm. She wanted to be his rock now, keeping him from freaking out. She owed him that at least.

"Beca? Are you there? Whats happening?" He was borderline frantic now – she hadn't responded to him yet.

Chloe, having stopped at a red light, saw Beca's physical and emotional state and was quick to grab the phone from the shaking women.

"Jesse? It's Chloe. Look, you need to calm down…deep breaths…great. Ok. We're nearing the hospital now so the doctors will be able to take it from there, but look, the contractions seem to be getting quicker, so this baby is coming soon. You need to come now. We'll see you there."

She hung up on him and focused back on the road, Beca could see that they had now arrived at the hospital, but really didn't care at that point. She needed this baby out of her, now.

Her vision is tunnelling as Chloe helps her out of the car, the contractions now becoming quicker and harder. She is taking deep breaths as they cross the threshold slowly, her hands still clenched in pain.

She was scared. Beca effing Swanson (nee. Mitchell) was scared.

Things are pretty much a blur after that, and somehow she finds herself in a hospital bed, a nurse checking her pulse and a midwife ready to go. They begin telling her to push and she pushes. Her life becomes a rhythm, nothing but the here and now. No beginning, middle or end. Just the pushing. Push, hold, repeat. Push, hold, repeat.

It isn't long after that the doors are shoved open and in comes Jesse, red faced and sweaty. He must have ran to the room, ran to the hospital, ran to her. Beca breathes in a sigh of relief, for he was like her knight in shining armour, and although the circumstances were not ideal, he had come to save her from this pain-to keep her from doing this alone.

"Beca" He breathes her name, taking her hand in his. She nearly breaks his hand from clutching it so tight, but he doesn't care. He will let her do whatever she wants as long as she gets through this.

A little while later the doctors and the nurses began to whisper amongst themselves, which immediately alerts the couple.

"Sir, can we speak outside for the moment?" One of the doctors- a tall, middle aged man with salt and pepper hair- addresses Jesse, and he nods briefly, squeezing Becas hand and giving her a quick 'I love you' before stepping outside with the older man.

"So it seems that we are having slight complications with the baby and with your wife" the doctor cuts straight to the point.

Jesse freezes. Complications? Complications were never good, and if anything happened to Beca or to the baby he didn't know what he would do.

"Complications? What does that mean exactly?"

"Well it seems that as your wife is so…petite, the baby is struggling to come out the traditional way. We're going to have to perform a last minute Caesarean in order for things to go the way they should".

It takes all of Jesse's strength to nod his head before following the doctor back inside.

Beca was uncomfortable, to say the least. She was aching all over, sweating like a pig, and just wanted it all to be over. It felt like the baby was never going to come, it had been so long, and she was beginning to run out of expletives to scream at the nurses. To top it all off she was now beginning to get worried; shouldn't the baby have arrived by now? She had read her fair share of pregnancy accounts, and although it had barely been a day, she was sure that by now there should have been SOME sign of a child out of her front rear end by now.

She sees Jesse enter the room again, and her relief is cut short by the stressed look gracing his face.

"Ok. Don't panic," he starts, taking her hand in his and planting a soft kiss on it.

"But the baby isn't coming, and we're going to have to go into an emergency C-section".

Beca is silent, but her face says it all. A C-section? What if something went wrong and the baby got hurt? Or what if something went wrong and she got hurt? Thoughts were running through her head a million miles a minute and she couldn't stop them.

The doctors begin to wheel the table out of the room, and Beca clutches onto Jesse's hand for dear life.

"Jesse, I'm scared." Her voice is small, smaller then Jesse had ever heard it, and his heart breaks a little inside, wishing it could have been him who had to endure such pain and not his Beca. Never his Beca.

"It's going to be fine, Becs" He tries to reassure her, but she isn't having it.

"But what if it doesn't and something goes wrong? What if something happens to the baby? What if something happens to me? What if-"

Jesse cuts her off swiftly, knowing that once she started worrying she wouldn't stop.

"Beca. Look at me." He signals to the doctors to stop for a moment, and they oblige knowingly. He takes both Beca's hands in his and looks directly into her eyes. Chocolate brown on ocean blue.

"You are going to be fine. This baby is going to come no matter what and he or she is going to be perfect. You know why? Because you're their mother and you're going to get through this. Have I ever lied to you? No. And I am most definitely not going to start now. Trust me on this one."

With that she smiles a weak smile, because she is still in labour, and still in pain. "You're such a nerd," he smiles at her use of his college nickname. "You always know just what to say."

"I know" He plants a kiss firmly on her lips. "Now go in there and have this baby, and I will be the first thing you see when you come out."

"I love you"

"Love you too."

She is wheeled through the door, and he waits. Because he has never broken a promise to her and isn't going to start now.

"It's a girl"

Her grin is wide as she holds the small bundle in her arms, relieved that it is all finally over. He is sitting on the small chair right beside her bed, his eyes lighting up the small hospital room. His grin is even wider, and she loves him even more for that.

5.8 pounds, dark hair, darker eyes. She is the spitting image of both of them, but the small grin gracing her face is all Jesse.

Beca sighs softly as the nurse comes in to check that everything is okay, closing her eyes and resting her head back onto the pillow behind her.

"You must be tired, let me take the baby back for a sleep" the elderly nurse says simply, gently scooping the baby out of the new mother's arms and walking out of the room, singing softly to herself and to the baby.

"Do you want me to go?" Jesse asks his wife softly, taking note of her tired state.

"No…stay" is the response. She shuffles over slightly on the bed and lifts the covers, patting the spot next to her. He worms his way into the patch of warmth she left open for him and pulls his arm around her. She snuggles in close and all is silent.

"Bec?" His voice is soft, gentle, bringing her up from her slumber.

"Mmm?"

"You know, we still need to choose a name for her right?"

Names had been something they had discussed, but had never actually agreed on, although right now it seemed that they would have to do just that, they had no choice.

Beca didn't want just any old name. It had to be something that meant something to her and to Jesse, a name that would make them smile and feel something whenever they heard it.

Jesse meanwhile, was working on a similar basis; however all of his names were either movie or pop culture references, which of course were all things that he loved. Beca? Not so much.

In the past they had tried to come up with a name that they could both agree on, but one of them (usually Beca) had always ended up storming out.

"How about Buffy?"

"She's not gonna slay any vampires anytime soon Jess."

"Hilary?"

"And relive my campus jail incident? Sweet one nerd. Bella?"

"As in the a cappella group that I was rivalled with all throughout college? Pass. How about Leia?"

"Star wars? Really Jesse? I always pictured that as more of an option for Benji. No."

"Sheila?" That one resulted in a pinch.

"Come on Jesse, be serious. This is something we need to sort now. What is something that makes us both smile that we both love?"

It was a tough criterion, as the two of them were so different in taste. But that was what made them work, they balanced each other out and each brought out the best in the other.  
And then it hit them. The one thing that they both loved. The compromise that helped in bringing them together to where they are now.

The Breakfast Club.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" asks the nurse as she walks in a little while later, a couple of sheets of paper tucked underneath her arm.

"We think so," Beca breaths out, as she ties the laces of her boots next to the bed. She has now officially been discharged, and as there were no complications to herself or to the baby, their little girl is coming home with them.

"Well, if you're absolutely positive that you have, I've got the birth certificate right here for you to sign." The nurse hands over the top sheet of paper and Jesse-who is standing right next to Beca-takes it, pulling a pen out of his back pocket at the same time.

"First official moment of the rest of our lives. Are you ready weirdo?" he grins cheekily at Beca, who can't help but grin back.

"You're so dramatic, nerd," she laughs in response, "let's do this".

It takes them about 30 seconds to sign the name of the baby, printed out in Jesse's neat writing, and they couldn't be happier. It is a perfect moment, of a perfect day, of two now complete and perfect lives.

Allison Claire Swanson.

Ally.

Sweet. Simple. Perfect. Just like them.


End file.
